Our Once Childhood Past
by Heartsoup
Summary: So? Do you know where he is or not?, I'm right here. Sasuke walked down the hallway to where Naruto stood holding the door. He then maneuvered his hand toward Naruto's hip and gave the blonde a long peck on his whiskered cheek.


Disclaimer - **Owning Naruto would be like trying to own Ninja Warrior, it's never going to happen. -tears-**

A/N:** Oh yeah! Back with another story after so many MONTHS! -gasp-**

**Naruto/Sasuke: -throws two big frying pans at HeartX-**

**HeartX: -hisses- Ouch! What was the for?! -rubs the back of her head-**

**Sasuke: You take so damn forever to make a fucking story! You're so lazy... almost as lazy as Naruto over here.**

**Naruto: -growls at Sasuke-**

**HeartX: Watch it Sasuke, I'm a creative writer. You don't talk to a writer that holds your fate in the hands of her dirty, little mind like that. -evil grin-**

**Sasuke: -crosses arms and scoffs- You think I'm afraid of you?**

**HeartX: I don't know... are you? -takes out paper and pen-**

_"Sasuke walks over to Naruto while HeartX_

_watches from the other side of the room. The Uchiha_

_does a sexy run-way walk toward the blonde with _

_lust-misted eyes. Naruto stood in astonishment, not _

_understanding what was happening. Sasuke grabbed_

_Naruto, one hand on his lower back, another near_

_his shoulder. In a fast motion, the raven swooped __the blonde_

_down to where he nearly touched the ground. A hungry kiss_

_was captivated by Sasuke with a surprisingly responsive_

_Naruto wrapping his arms around the neck of his _

_dominator. Pulling away, the two boys looked at _

_each other smiling, __with __half-lidded eyes__ and Sasuke_

_pulled Naruto back on his feet."_

**Sasuke: -blushes, gasp- Y-You... y-you...**

**HeartX: Yes Sasuke, I gave you a taste of my ****power****. And there's a lot worse where that came from... -eyes turn red and black-**

**Naruto: -blushes- Sasuke! How could you... !**

**Sasuke: I didn't! My body moved by itself! I swear I had nothing to do with that!**

**HeartX: Hmp. As Naruto and Sasuke take care of Sasuke's problem (No, I don't mean that in a sexual way. Pervs. xD), let's get this story on the move! -hits the lights-**

* * *

"Our Once Childhood Past"

_'Gimme friction baby, _

_... and i like it,_

_'Gimme friction baby,_

_... and i like it, love it, like it, love it, like it, love it!_

_'Gimme shiny beast,_

_... and i like it,_

_'Gimme shiny beast,_

_... and i like it, love it, like it, love it, like it, love it!_

Naruto's hands were flown around as he jumped and sang all around the room. Every single time this song started to play when he listens to his ipod, he dropped everything and started dancing his own way along any room he was in. In this case, it was his bedroom.

Naruto's senses, along with his chakra control, were being ignored by the semi-loud music that was heard with his voice. What a lousy time to not notice an ever so curious Uchiha peaking through the bedroom window.

The ridiculous dancing amused Sasuke. He couldn't help but watch though the distance of the glass seperating both of them.

'_Ok, that's enough playing secret agent_. _Time to make my way toward you kit.' _Sasuke jumped off from the branch he sat on for the last few minutes and landed onto the window sill cautiously.

Naruto did a final spin to end his show along with the song. He ended up on top of his bed, facing the window that sat above it. Naruto gasped a 'Sasuke!' as he tried his best to run toward the window without falling and opened it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing at my window?! You scared me half to death!" Naruto screamed as he helped the Uchiha into the room. Sasuke made it to his feet, dusted himself off and spoke.

"That was the idea. Dobe..."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Ok, calm down dobe, its only me, not some perverted stranger..." The Uchiha sighed at the blonde's idiocy and seated himself comfortably onto Naruto's bed.

Naruto was pretty confused. He was worried that since he thought he was alone, Sasuke might have seen the whole embarrassing presentation and also, why the hell Sasuke came to visit him. The blonde thought that since this _was _Sasuke, he most likely had a perfectly good reason of sitting in Naruto's room. Maybe a delivery for a mission or something. Naruto calmed his nerves with that thought and let out a huge sigh. Being unaware that if Sasuke did had an letter from the hokage, he would have obviously used the front door.

"So Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Almost positive Sasuke was going to say something usual, Naruto merely awaited the answer.

"Hn, I got bored at my house." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms and legs as he faced the blonde.

'_Got Bored?! Are you fucking kidding me?! _' Naruto's faced dropped as he almost hit the floor with his exerted mouth. He couldn't believe that was the 'almighty' Uchiha answer given to him. Naruto was now officially freaked.

_-Knock, Knock-_

Naruto heard the knocking of the front door and went over to it in a hurry. He opened it, but before saying anything...

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?"

It was the pink-haired, nosey ninja, also known as Sakura Haruno. The blonde stood there mesmerized, afraid that if Sasuke decided to take a peak at who the mysterious person was at the door, Sakura would spot him, then knuckles would fall... and land on blonde hair. Also from the Uchiha too. Hiding from Sakura is something he does best and usually gets mad if _anyone _told where his secret hiding place was for the time being. Naruto was in a rut, he didn't know what to do... except to pray that Sasuke would pause from being the intruding bastard for awhile.

"Uhh... he's, um..." Naruto stuttered.

As predicted, Sasuke was watching everything from behind the crack of the bedroom door. Good thing he was in good stealth and masked his chakra just in case it was someone looking for him. He was starting to get impatient as he waited in the room, waiting for Naruto to get back. When the Uchiha saw that Sakura was at the door, he needed to think fast. He needed a plan that would for sure make her go away for the moment. It wasn't any longer than that, he found a "fool-proof plan"...

"So? Do you know where he is or not?" Sakura, tapping her foot in aggravation while watching Naruto attempting to spit his words out.

"I'm right here." Sasuke walked down the hallway to where Naruto stood holding the door. He then maneuvered his hand toward Naruto's hip and gave the blonde a long peck on his whiskered cheek.

Naruto became red instantly but tried to brush it off. Sakura had a surprised look on her face as she saw Sasuke do this action.

The Uchiha then began to speak again, but this time, taking the situation a bit further.

"Now, do you mind? We were in the middle of something until _you_ interrupted." Blackened eyes narrowed toward Sakura's and Sasuke then closed the door with Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"What the fuck was that Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled out shaking his fists in front of himself. Sasuke did nothing but _chuckle_a little bit as the blonde ranted on about the little embarrassing incident.

"... I mean now Sakura thinks I might be gay and especially with you! ..." Naruto continued without any pause for breath. The Uchiha, at first, giggled bits and pieces until they were demolished into angered growls. Sasuke couldn't take all the noise from the loud person in front of him anymore, nagging over a small situation.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and forced him against the nearest wall while he began to repeat back in annoying yells.

" Dobe! Calm Down! Your taking this WAY to seriously and thinking a little much! It was nothing! Now shut up." Sasuke blew up into the blondes face with his temper almost flying off it's hinges.

Sasuke let go and went over to the living room and sat down, trying to calm his nerves. He knew that he had a really big temper, and it would take a lot for someone to dent a big one to where he would yell straight in their faces, but this was too much.

Naruto stood still against the wall, slightly slipping down until his butt met a commanding touch, stunned almost to death. Sasuke has never yelled at him before, not to anyone! After all those years of sparing, that scene never fell on his shoulders. He felt kind of responsible for the explosive Uchiha but didn't know what to do to revive his old side back to life.

Sasuke sat on the couch thinking so many thoughts at once. Thoughts that shunned any feeling away. He didn't even notice the blonde sitting on the couch intensively close. A tan-skinned hand brushed up on the opposite side of where Naruto's face sensitively lied on the other shoulder. Sasuke was still not completely aware until he heard a little whisper, just loud enough for the Uchiha to hear without anyone else.

"I'm sorry..."

The deep, blacken eyes widen with shock, trying to recede back to it's normal state. Sasuke tuned his head toward Naruto's, only to see that the cerulean Uzumaki eyes were softly shut. So, Sasuke did something no one would expected him to do, didn't expect any Uchiha to do-

Naruto soaked in every vibration of the Uchiha's breaths, getting steadier and steadier, until it was gone. The blonde frowned at the loss but was then returned with a bigger feeling. His eyes almost opened to find out the secret going on before himself but instead saw Sasuke getting closer, closing any space between them and was full-on contact until he felt two stronger arms wrapped around his body. A redness surfaced, and it wasn't going away. Naruto became immediately flushed.

"Naruto, it's not your fault. Ok, well, yeah it sorta was but... I shouldn't have blown up like that. I need to learn how to control myself better."

"Hmm." Naruto was paying more attention to the contact than the soulful words.

The session was soon over right before the blonde was about to fall asleep. Sasuke moved away, just to lay on the couch as he too was getting kind of tired. He thought a little nap wouldn't hurt since he's been on a crazy adventure all day. He laid his raven black hair settling on the arm rest. Arms at his side and on his stomach, giving off a restless scent. Naruto took this motion as a moment for a little R&R, but there was another feeling blocking his time to sleep. The sense of hunger.

The blonde got up and made his usual, instant ramen. After awhile of heating up, the food was gone in a blink of an eye. Naruto lazily walked over to the living room again but didn't have the strength to climb back on the couch so he clasped on the floor, fast sleep.

_Crisp morning air filled within the boundaries of the playground that border-lined the training grounds. Children, about the age of 7, played all around with games such as Tag, Hide-and-Seek, and Red Hands. Normal little kid behavior for children who retreated toward their little "Clicks" that were once starting to form during these childhood years. One little group was off all alone, into the deep of the forest. Some kids were loud with what game they should play next, others were dragged out there because...fangirls. _

_"Guys! What are we gonna do! It's soooo boring!" A young blonde boy complained as he fell to the grass. _

_"Stop it Naruto! You'll wake up Shikamaru." Young __Ino__ tried to withheld her screaming to a... sort of whisper tone. Shikamaru was always a lazy kid, every since this little group started. Many of friends told stories about him while he slept. Stories of - "One day Shikamaru will fall asleep during a date with whoever", or "Shikamaru could be a robot recharging his batteries all the time." Whatever the story was, everyone had fun coming up with one._

_"You guys, I have the perfect game to play." Kiba whispered as loud as he could to the rest of the group._

_"And will that be Kiba?" Lee wondered as his bushy eyebrows raised in interest._

_"... Lets play... truth or dare." Kiba gave a pause for suspense._

_"But, my mom said I can't play that game. She told me if I play that game__ again__, I won't get any dessert for a WHOLE month. I can't go without that! Sorry guys..." Ino exclaimed as she got up from sitting beside a tree and walked back toward the playground where she hung-out with Sakura. Sakura was always shy, especially if Sasuke was anywhere around, in this case, he definitely was._

_"Ugh! You guys are such chickens!" Kiba raised his fists in the air in frustration._

_"Ok, everyone who doesn't want to play, please leave." Shino spoke from his jacket that was too big for even him to wear. _

_Many of the kid girls left, fear of having to eat bugs or pick up worms. But some of the kids who thought they could handle anything, stayed behind - Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru -- well, he was still asleep near the tree they all centered but... it still counts as Naruto would say -- Lee, Neji, and Sasuke._

_"Ok, since I was the first to suggest this game, I choose who to truth or dare first!" Kiba scanned the circle they formed for his horrible victim._

_"Umm... Naruto! Truth or Dare?" The dog boy sunk his teeth into his lip in thought of an act that would for sure be the mother- no, FATHER of all dares. _

_"Dare! Pick whatever you want Kiba, I'm not scared!"_

_Kiba finally made his decision. Before it was exposed, he told his new puppy Akamaru the plan. Akamaru barked in mischief as the time for the FATHER of all dares had come._

_"Naruto, I dare you to... kiss Sasuke!" Everyone started to burst out in laughter, especially Sasuke._

_"That's it? Pfft! No problem!" Naruto yelled toward Kiba. _

_Since they were just little kids, the concept of the gay-straight situation never came up in their lives. No parent talks, no taught classes, no anything. So when this bet came up, it wasn't a big deal._

_Naruto inched closer toward the prisoner Sasuke, who was forced to the meeting spot by Ino of course, who started to laugh a little more as Naruto came closer and closer. _

_"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait! It has to be on the lips! No cheeks." _

_"__Ok! OK!__"_

_Naruto took instinct as this flaw became like a show. Everyone started to clap. Shikamaru was still asleep but had his hands up, clapping as if he were awake. The blonde enjoyed this attention of suspense and diversity, all eyes were laid on him._

_Sasuke started to smile a bit when he could feel Naruto's hot breath settling on his nose. The young Uchiha wanted to start laughing again but the problem was, if he laughed, he could hit his head on the back of the tree with full force and become knocked unconscious. So he tried his best to stay quiet, without a single motion._

_"Come on what's taking so long!" Kiba complained loudly as he moved forward and pushed Naruto eagerly._

_It seemed like the whole thing had gone in slow motion. Naruto felt Kiba's rushed hands upon his back, then started his way toward the Uchiha. Worried eyes and sensitive foreheads came together as Naruto's lips were now settled on Sasuke's li-_

The Kitsune's eyes shot open, widen at what was the last memory he had.

'_That kiss? Why would __I__ dream of something like that_.' But the dream he had was the least of his problems...

Naruto tried to lift his hand so he could get up off the floor, but it was no use. He felt his hand held down by something with force but had no clue what it was. Rising his head, he met eyes with an also very surprised Uchiha.

Turns out that somehow, Naruto was laying on Sasuke's chest and having his right hand in place with a pale one, and the other was wrapped around the Uchiha's waist.Sasuke's hand was intertwined with a tan one while the other layed firmly on Naruto's back. Friction causing the two bodies to lay upon each other.

Neither realized what the situation was, until... 3... 2... 1...

"Ahh!" Both boys screamed at the way they laid. Each running to either side of the couch hiding their embarrassed faces behind each of the arm rests.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?!" Naruto cried out first.

"What do mean?! You were the one laying on top of me!"

"But you had your hand around me!"

"Same with you!"

The yelling stopped at that point. Exhaustion was over taking both of them. Naruto slumped down the side of the couch as Sasuke did the same. The time was too thick now. How they went into each others arms if they distinctly remember sleeping in separate places.

Time passed with great faulty; the sunlight was beginning to be replaced with the light of a full moon. The atmosphere, the warm, humid weather turned into a nice, cool type of feeling. The clock ticked - 9:00 p.m. It seemed difficult to bare but the truth stood together inside that awkward room. The pondering boys sitting within the limits of their newfound territory. Reality was becoming a burden - hunger, sleep depravation, and the bothersome bladder control problems. It was like hell for the both of them, and neither were brave enough to break out of it.

_' Ugh, it's been 3 hours and we haven't moved, not even a little. This tension is too grim... I need to do something before I become a slave to my own emotions.' _Sasuke's decision was final. Here he goes...

"It's... getting late, I-I think maybe I should go home." The Uchiha's voice was low, barely audible. Naruto nodded, a bit nervous but he knew this moment was bound to come.

"A-Alright..." Naruto waved and put on a fake smile as Sasuke turned to leave.

The Uchiha put his captive digits on the doorknob and turned the object ever so slowly. Sasuke reached his head outside the door way but then immediately shot back inside the house, leaning against the slammed door.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked.

"... fangirls." Was the reply.

The Uchiha's face was pale, well... pale-er. Of all the places to have female rapist come, it just had to be Naruto's place. But little did he know that these were no ordinary fangirls. These were yaoi fangirls, the worst of all fangirls. Turns out, Sakura was being a nosey bitch after Sasuke slammed the door in her face. The pink-haired thought something was up with the two after their _dramatic _scene, so she decided to stake out Naruto's house. She brought her binoculars, a bottle of water, a camera, seven rolls of new film and hid out in the bushes right under Naruto's window sill in the living room. After she saw the incident of how both boys awoke, she took out her digi cam and instantly shot pictures of it all. Once Sakura was convinced that something was going on between her crush and the blonde kid that annoyed her, being the yaoi fangirl she now is, she took the photos to all of the other fangirls and, well... you get the idea.

Trapped in this hell house, surrounded by yaoi fangirls was perfect for spending a Saturday evening. Continuously holding the door shut, Sasuke spoke with anxiety.

"Don't you have... another... way out?" Being interrupted by the pushed piece of wood.

"Yeah, this way!"

The running blonde made his way down the hallway into his room. Sasuke locked the door secure as he did the same.

Naruto was up at his bedroom window, remembering that it was still open from when the Uchiha scared him eariler that day. He motioned Sasuke for him to jump out the window after he did.

Once they were both outside, the two boys sprinted their legs all the way toward a moonlit river. After the pressure was off and the need for air was no more, Naruto spoke.

"That... was so close."

"Hn, why did they have to be yaoi fangirls? I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Um, I'm afraid, its because of this: "

Naruto pulled out a picture from his orange pants he found slid under the door back at the house. It was one of the pictures Sakura took and photo-copied for the fangirls. He handed it over to Sasuke with a disappointed look on his tan face. The Uchiha was even more disappointed, ecstatic cuss words were shouted into the river by Sasuke's evil potty mouth, ripping up the picture and throwing the pieces down to the depths of the prussian-blue colored water.

Sadly, that image was never shown, or even talked about, to anyone ever again... well for at least for a couple months. Seems that a few fangirls told some fan_boys_ about that situation, and once again, the problem resurfaced with much more lust for Naruto and Sasuke than with the rabid girls. Ending with broken arms, bruised lips, and detached groins that were retained from the Blonde and Raved genin.

* * *

A/N: **So how'd you people like my story? Good? Bad? Well whatever it is, this story took me a few months to finish it. I started it in my Comp. class sometime in January with an idea then it turned into this story I worked on forever! I really hope you like it. **

**Kakashi: I thought it was funny. I wish I could have seen those pictures of Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Naruto/Sasuke: -throws frying pan at Kakashi- Pervert!!!**

**HeartX: So, how'd your guys' problem work out?**

**Naruto/Sasuke: -blushes madly-**

**HeartX: Ohhhh, I see. -winks- Well, I guess that's it. Don't forget to review! It would make Naruto and Sasuke very happy! -forces them to wave- Until next time my flesh eating babies!! **


End file.
